Cover Up
by Dixie Dewdrop
Summary: Abby enlists Tony's help to disobey Gibbs.  This is part of my Here and Now series.
1. Sneaky, Sneaky, Sneaky

Sneaky, Sneaky, Sneaky

Abby made her way silently into the bullpen and positioned herself in back of Gibbs, where he couldn't possibly notice or detect her presence. Catching Tony's glance of recognition, she motioned for him to follow her, then retreated swiftly to her lab. Intrigued with the subterfuge, Tony stood up so abruptly that he upset his chair, thereby interrupting his boss's study of a file on his own desk.

"Whoops," Tony grinned, "my bad- I just suddenly need to visit the restroom."

Gibbs shook his head in annoyance and Tony set off in the direction of the bathrooms, but veered off to the elevators and to the Forensics lab.

"Hey," he called out a greeting to Abby, who had returned to her forensics sanctuary and was in her inner office, seated expectantly at her desk. "What's up, my little goth sister?" Tony tousled her pigtails, then seated himself on the corner of her desk.

Abby smiled in return, steepled her fingers, and leaned back in her chair. "I really, really need your help, Anthony Dinozzo."

Tony was instantly sober. "Of course- yes- what do you want me to do?" When Abby didn't immediately respond he became concerned. "Are you ok? What's wrong?"

"More than okay," she reassured him and patted his leg. "I need some covert help, and you, Anthony Dinozzo, are the master of subterfuge, a true expert in the field of deception." Tony immediately preened and Abby laughed at his antics and enlightened him. "There is this party Saturday night down at Arlington cemetery, informal, of course. A bunch of us are going, and the plan is that it is to pretty much be an all nighter. Unfortunately, while I was discussing the final details over the phone last night Gibbs overheard my end of the conversation, and as soon as I got off he informed me I couldn't go in that I-don't-want-to-hear-any-backtalk- from- you -tone-he-has."

"He said you couldn't go because..." Tony prompted, scooting further back on the desk.

"There was a series of vandalisms there last month, and that news made it to his ears and his arsenal. So of course he went on and on about all the potential dangers there, and how I had no business at Arlington, and how we needed to pick another place to party. You know how unreasonable he is when he gets in that protective state of his. "

"I agree with Gibbs," Tony announced, beginning to slide off the desk. "Not only that, if you remember, there was a murder there last week and they still don't have the perp. He's right, and you have no business there, nor do your friends. You need to stay far, far away from Arlington Cemetery."

"Tony, no-wait and let me tell you the rest. There's a whole group of us, so I'm not going to be there alone, and we've had this in the works for a couple of months. Saturday night has a full moon, and Arlington Cemetery is the bomb when it comes to good night time settings, especially full moon settings. Talk about setting the ambience! William is even going to be there. Remember him? You met him at my place and liked him. You said he looked like he held down a regular job." Tony nodded in recollection. "I can't just suddenly bow out. I'm the one who had the original idea and got the others to agree to party at Arlington! I'm the unofficial hostess, and you and I both know Gibbs is just being all tough love and overreacting like he gets sometimes."

Tony smiled sympathetically. "Abbs, I don't know what to tell you. Gibbs has already said no, and defying him isn't ever a good idea. It's suicidal. You know that. I know that. Forget Arlington and figure out some other cemetery somewhere else. That's the simple solution, and there's still time before the weekend to find another place."

"Listen just a sec, Tony. I can tell him that you and I are going to a movie marathon or a nightclub or something Saturday night, and that we're going to spend the night at your place because it's convenient. He won't be worried 'cause he will think we're safe at your apartment. There's no way he'll find out, and I'll just get back to his place Sunday morning. Actually, remember we're supposed to have Sunday lunch together, the three of us and Ducky, so we can just show up together. How's that sound for a foolproof plan?"

Tony was a little shocked at the extent of Abby's cunning, and in truth, was impressed with the overall scheme. Still, Gibbs was a human lie detector, and if he found out they'd lied and Abby had gone somewhere he'd specifically forbidden, he'd be beyond furious. Tony reminded himself that he really didn't want to be on the receiving end of any Jethro wrath. Gibbs had been pretty pleased with him lately, and it would be stupid to mess that up.

"Sorry, Baby Girl- I can't accommodate you. It's my butt if he finds out, and you don't need to get into any trouble with him either." With that, he slid off the desk and turned to leave.

"Fine," Abby responded, a self satisfied smirk creeping into her voice, "don't do me any favours. However, let me remind you that not two months ago I covered for you by telling Gibbs you had gotten home at two thirty so that he didn't bust you for staying out all night. We both know how he feels about staying out all night, now don't we, Tony? I certainly didn't tattle on you, though it would have been so easy to do. Just refresh my memory- who were you with that night, all that long, long night? Was it Jessica?"

Tony's jaw clenched and he wheeled around. "That is really lowdown, and I would have thought you would have more love for me than that, Abby."

Abby leaned towards him and asked sweetly, "How'd it work for you that time last year when Gibbs did bust your butt for staying out all night?"

"You know exactly how he reacted because you were there," Tony hissed, then realizing he was defeated, added, "You know that this is blackmail, and that blackmail's a crime, right?"

"I do- which is why Gibbs doesn't know to this day that you actually sneaked home at six thirty in the morning that special night."

"Abby-"

"So let's get my future stay- out- all- night story straight right now, so that we can have the scene set for an entertaining Saturday."

Tony had to admire her methods. Truthfully, he would have done the same if the situation were reversed. He stared at her with a mixture of pride and annoyance. The two of them had a tight bond, actually, more of a sibling bond, which had intensified over the years. Compounding the relationship was the fact that most of the time both lived with one Leroy Jethro Gibbs, NCIS Special Agent, their boss, and the man both considered a father. Sighing in resignation, Tony sat back down and they began to make plans.


	2. Fun at Any Cost

Fun at Any Cost

Saturday night at supper they paved their smooth exit out the door with well placed reminders. They definitely didn't want to arouse their boss's suspicions, and as luck would have it, he didn't question them too much as they ate. When the meal ended, the two quickly completed the clean up and Jethro settled quietly with a cup of coffee in front of him. Tony and Abby exchanged victorious glances and Tony motioned for them to get going.

"Remember, my Silver Haired Fox, not to wait up for us tonight. We'll be back in the morning." Abby came up behind Gibbs and hugged him.

"Yeah," Tony added, "we'll be at my place after we leave the club. We're really lucky that it's so near my apartment. What time do you want us back tomorrow?"

"Mid morning, I guess- remember that Ducky's joining us for lunch. Don't stay out too late, and I had better not hear of either one of you drinking and then driving back to Tony's."

"Absolutely not- I'm the designated driver tonight," Abby assured him. "Come on, Tony, it's time to get ready." Bending down, she kissed Jethro on the cheek.

Gibbs smiled fondly at both of them as they rushed out of the kitchen. He could bet that it would take Tony longer to get ready for the evening than Abby. Tony wouldn't leave the house until he was completely satisfied with his appearance. He would go through several changes of clothes until he was finally content with his look and appearance, then spend an incredible amount of time on his hair. Abby, on the other hand, would already have picked her attire and would have had it waiting. Her only concern would be whether Jethro would let her leave the house in it. In the past six months he'd sent her back to change twice, overruling her protests and arguments and insisting that she had too much skin showing. Reluctantly accepting the fact that meltdowns, pouting, begging, and arguing wouldn't sway him (she had personally tried all of those approaches), she had come to terms with the fact that she would never be able to leave home with clothing he determined was risqué.

Jethro had a sudden thought and made his way to the bottom of the stairs. Leaning on the banister he called up, "Don't leave your clothes on the floor! Put them up where they go before you come back down these stairs. I'm going to check!" Two voices responded that they would.

Abby popped out of her room and stood at the top landing, twirling around. "Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, look, do you have a problem with this?" He quickly checked both the skirt and blouse lengths and shook his head that he approved. She rewarded him with a brilliant smile and he headed back to the kitchen.

He returned to his cup of coffee. Peace shrouded the downstairs with the two of them upstairs. Gibbs took a moment to acknowledge the fact that he really did enjoy having them stay with him as much as they did. It had begun with an occasional night, for one reason or excuse or another, then turned into a week's visit here and there. Now they had commandeered a bedroom each at his house, and stayed at their own places only when they wanted absolute privacy. There was something irresistible about these two, and over the years, the three had forged themselves into their own private family. Smiling to himself, he grabbed a fresh cup of coffee and headed to the basement. He had a boat to build.

Abby told Tony he could just drop her at the cemetery, but in protective big brother mode, he insisted on walking her to the site from the parking area. Once there he was reacquainted with William, Abby's latest toy, and William assured Tony he'd take good care of Ms. Scuito. Tony told her to be good, then left for his own nocturnal activities.

Abby's party was in full swing by ten, and despite the solemnity of hanging out in a cemetery, the guests were having a rollicking time. She moved in and out amongst them, dancing to the blasting music and playing hostess to the group.

Tony, across town, was being pulled into his date's apartment, having just finished a wonderfully romantic walk with her after cocktails at a bar down the street. Slamming the door shut behind them, she led Tony through the living room, then into the bedroom.


	3. Biting the Bullet

Biting the Bullet

Back at Arlington, Abby's celebration was suddenly plunged into terrified silence when five gunshots rang out down the hill from their location. The group took a minute to discern what had just occurred, and when the shock wore off, fear took over, and several attendees grabbed cell phones and called 911. A couple of the partygoers began to scramble to get away, but Abby hissed at them to stay still and not bring attention to their location. Recognizing the logic, the group sat waiting for the police, silently contemplating what had occurred. They didn't know if the shooter had fled, or remained in the cemetery, ready to shoot again. Abby, sitting resolutely on a boulder, rested her chin on her knees and tried to quell the knot of fear in her stomach. Her conscience reminded her in blasts of insight that Gibbs had told her explicitly not to go to Arlington for this very reason. Actually he'd told her not to even entertain a thought about being anywhere near the place. William, noting Abby's distress, wrapped his arms around her in an attempt to somehow make the night better. The sick feeling in her stomach intensified.

When the law enforcement got there and the group saw them emerge at the top of the hill, all of Abby's friends jumped up to greet them. The relief at having people in charge standing in front of them calmed Abby's group. Several officers left to investigate the area where the shots had been fired, but two other officers stayed and interviewed the group. It didn't take long before the investigators radioed that they had discovered a body, a man dead less than an hour who appeared to have been shot. Leaning down to investigate further a detective announced, "Call NCIS- this guy's Navy."

Jethro received the summons because his team was on duty. Hanging up, he quickly phoned Ducky, McGee, and Ziva. Last he called Tony, knowing he would be in the company of dozens of revelers. He shook his head impatiently as the phone continued to ring while he made his way to the car. Tony and Abby must be in one of those nightclubs where the music overwhelmed all other sound. There was no telling what permanent damage they were doing to their hearing. Finally Tony picked up, a bit out of breath, and Jethro ordered without preamble, "Meet me at Arlington right now. We've got a dead petty officer."

Tony froze, gripping the cell phone, and his mind started racing with the knowledge that Abby was there, and could conceivably be in impending danger. His heart leapt, but he forced himself to breathe normally as he untangled himself from his date, slid out of the bed, and started dressing quickly. Whispering so as not to wake her, he asked, "How do you know, Boss?"

Jethro manoeuvred into Beltway traffic and snapped in annoyance, "A group of kids was there and heard the gunfire. They reported it and the locals went to investigate. Now get down there!"

Gibbs disconnected as Tony raced out to his car, praying softly under his breath. Gunning the motor, he made excellent time. Gibbs was already there at the crime scene with Ducky, McGee, and Ziva when he raced up. Ziva gave him a quick sit rep. Taking a second to compose himself and catch his breath, he voiced the plan he'd formulated on the drive to the cemetery, knowing he had to remove Abby from the premises without having her seen. Looking at Gibbs he said logically, "Boss, why don't I go question some of the witnesses? If they were above the crime scene, they might have seen something they didn't realize was important at the time."

Gibbs shook his head and said, "That's a good idea, Dinozzo." After a brief hesitation he added, "McGee, go with Dinozzo!"

Tony thought quickly and contradicted, "Boss, I've got it. McGee will be better here working on indentifying the guy. It doesn't take two of us to interview. I'll be back in just a few minutes." Before Gibbs could say no, Tony jogged off, heading for Abby and Abby's party guests. Gibbs studied his departure a minute and then turned back to the task at hand.

The D.C. police were pretty much finished with the witness statements. Abby spied Tony immediately and started to rise and run to him, but he signalled her not to respond. He conferred with the local LEOs quickly, then made a quick sweep of the group, gathering names and phone numbers. The locals readily turned over custody of the witnesses to the NCIS investigator and left. One by one, Tony hastily began dismissing Abby's friends and sending them home, until just one other couple remained with William and Abby.

"Excuse me for just a second," Tony said, grasping Abby by the arm and pulling her up. "I need to talk to this young lady privately a moment." Abby's eyes were red and swollen from crying and her lip started quivering threateningly. Tony pulled her away to a secluded spot out of earshot of the others.

"Tony, it was horrible- I was so scared!" Abby threw herself at him and burst into tears, while Tony did his best to calm her. She was as outwardly panicked as he was inwardly panicked. A couple of minutes later her sobs turned to hiccups. Tony wiped her eyes with the sleeve of his shirt, cupped her face in both his hands and ordered gently, "Abby, look at me. My heart nearly stopped tonight when I realized what happened. Gibbs was right, and you had no business here. This was a fiasco, and you could have been killed. We can't undo what's done, though, just be thankful that you are safe and that nothing worse happened. We've got to get calm and focus, ok? Gibbs is down that hill right there investigating and we have got to get you away from this place before he spots you."

Taking in the enormity of her situation she answered, "He's going to kill me. No, he's going to kill both of us. I shouldn't have come here!"

"No, I'm going to go right now and tell William and your friends to go on and leave with you, but to go down that side of the hill, away from where the body is. Make him take you straight to my place, and don't go anywhere else, understand? I'll be home as soon as I can get away from here without looking suspicious."

Abby said she understood and Tony turned her around and pointed towards William. Kissing her cheek, he smiled and ordered, "Get moving, Girl-"

Before Abby could comply or either could react, Gibbs was in front of them, responding to his nagging gut instinct that something wasn't quite right with Dinozzo. Tony and Abby saw him at the same moment. Looking straight at the two he watched the instantaneous play of emotions run across both faces. They froze in place, not sure what to do or what Gibbs was going to do to them. Pointing downhill with his flashlight, Gibbs spoke softly, "Tony, you're finished here tonight. Take Abby and head on home."


	4. Anticipation

Anticipation

Tony backed up a step and nodded and Abby found her voice, "Gibbs, I..."

He cut her off and raised his voice some. "I said straight home, and I said now. Don't make me repeat myself." That galvanized them, and Abby grabbed Tony's hand and they hurried to obey.

Gibbs turned to the remaining three party goers and told them they were dismissed as well, then hiked his way back to the scene of the crime, where Ducky was just permitting the body to be removed. "Is all well, Jethro?" he questioned, taking note of his friend's controlled expression. "Is young Anthony in some kind of trouble?"

"You could say that, Duck, and Abby, too."

"Abigail? What does Abigail have to do with this murder?"

"Nothing at all unless you count the fact that against my explicit instructions she was at a party up there..." Jethro stopped and pointed uphill, "and is a witness to the crime. Of course, we both know that she could have been a victim herself."

"Oh my..." Ducky murmured, then turned to the techs and told them to get moving and to hurry and transport the body to NCIS. Ziva and McGee were already leaving and Gibbs joined their departure. There was nothing else for the team to do tonight.

When Gibbs got home and entered the house he was greeted with absolute silence as he made his way into the living room. Tony and Abby were sitting on the sofa, not watching television, and not doing anything. It appeared that they had been talking. Apprehensive, both looked up expectantly when they heard him approach and started to speak at the same time.

"Boss, I can explain..."

"Gibbs, this looks bad, but..."

He changed course and headed for the stairs, but turned around to order, "Get to bed right now- both of you." With that, he headed to his own room.

Tony and Abby were stricken, but scrambled to obey. Having spent the last hour and a half rehashing the events of the evening, in excruciating detail, and trying to come up with ways to soften some of their Boss's fury at their actions, having no reaction at all from him was paralyzing and terrifying. Neither said anything as they got up to follow the instructions, but Abby started crying softly again.

The next morning Gibbs was nowhere to be found when Tony came down to breakfast, nor anywhere obvious when Abby joined Tony half an hour later. That was worrisome. Their imaginations raced with a myriad of possibilities which they voiced to each other. What if he'd left them or deserted them? What if he wanted them out of his life or off of his team? The speculations continued several minutes until, finally emotionally exhausted, they were drained. They sat glumly, then, no longer bothering to rehash out loud the events of an evening they'd rather forget, but tearing themselves up in silence instead.

Relief flooded through them when the back door banged and Gibbs came in with an armload of groceries. Nodding at Tony he said, "Go get the rest of the groceries out of the truck." Tony hurried off, and he turned to Abby, "Get this stuff unpacked. We need to get lunch started for Ducky." Abby jumped up to comply. The next few minutes were spent in silence while all three focused on the distribution of the groceries and the beginning of preparations for lunch. Gibbs didn't say any more, and Tony and Abby exchanged nervous glances. The pair stayed rooted in the kitchen, nevertheless, Tony leaning against a counter, and Abby seated in one of the chairs.

Finally Abby sucked in a breath and broke the silence, "We know that you're upset, and we know what we did was wrong." Gibbs looked up from chopping onions for the spaghetti sauce and regarded her. She blinked rapidly, trying to keep the tears at bay. "We're sorry- so sorry, we didn't imagine..."

When there was no verbal response, Tony cringed and interrupted. "Boss, please, you have every right to be mad. Just say something, or yell at us or something. It's scary when you aren't acting like you. You have every right to be furious. We know we messed up, and we want to apologize."

Gibbs clenched his jaw and took a few seconds to gather his thoughts before he gave them a response. "Why don't the two of you tell me exactly what it is about this whole incident that bothers me so much." He turned back to his cooking, clearly expecting them to speak.

Abby answered immediately, "lying."

"Abby being in danger," Tony contributed, then added, "and more lying on top of that."

"Not being where we told you we were going to be," Abby further offered, "and going to Arlington when you specifically told me not to go."

Speaking out loud gave them a little more courage. Despite that, it was hard bearding the lion in his den.

Nevertheless, Gibbs didn't acknowledge them and Abby stood up, "Gibbs, all this was my doing- I made Tony go along with it and he didn't want to help. He said it was stupid. I'm the one completely at fault here. He was just trying to help me out. It was all my idea about saying we were going to spend the night at Tony's so you'd let us go without worrying."

"No, Boss, that is not entirely true, because I'm just as guilty. I know you expect us to keep each other out of danger and I let her go. I did that. I was looking out for my own interests instead of Abby's," Tony interrupted.

"I blackmailed him, though, and told him he had to go along with me or I'd tattle about..." Abby abruptly broke off and Gibbs looked up expectantly, "about nothing important, nothing that has any bearing on this-"

"She covered for me a while back, Boss, when I didn't get home until a lot later than I told you," Tony confessed quietly. "Actually, I had just gotten through the front door when you woke up that morning, and I knew I'd be in for it if you realized that I'd been out all night."

Jethro still didn't speak, which made both Abby and Tony more desperate to have him respond.

"We deserve anything you want to throw at us, Boss," Tony added.

"Gibbs, yell, or smack us or ground us or send us to Siberia or just do something to let us make up for last night," Abby begged. "Having you act all hinky is killing us!"

They were interrupted by Ducky's arrival. Coming through the front door he called out, "I'm a tad early, Jethro, but I come bearing dessert. I hope it's not a problem. I have both a cake and a pie." Entering the kitchen he took in the expressions of those around him and ventured, "It appears that I've come at a most inopportune moment. Why don't I just excuse myself to the living room for a while?"

Jethro shook his head, "No, stay right here Duck. This conversation's finished."

Tony and Abby exchanged questioning glances, and Tony clarified, "You don't want to say anything to us, Boss?"

"Nope, but I do want you two to leave the kitchen." Gibbs shook his head and pointed in the direction of the living room.


	5. Penalty Phase

Penalty Phase

Abby grabbed Tony's hand and pulled him to the living room. They looked at each other, concerned and at a loss over what to do next, and then settled silently on the couch. Abby leaned over and whispered, "Did you ever get sent to the principal's office and had to wait right outside his door? This is sheer agony, and we're doomed!" Tony nodded in understanding, then threw his head back to recline against the back cushions of the sofa, hoping to be able to erase the previous night's events from his memory.

Ducky had Jethro fill him in on Abby and Tony's transgression as the two men finished preparing the lunch. He had not failed to notice how upset Tony and Abby were, nor had he missed the fact that Jethro was trying hard to keep himself in control.

Ducky cleared his throat and spoke. "What are you thinking, Jethro?"

"Actually, Duck, I am a bit surprised and thrown off balance." Gibbs leaned his back against the counter and explained. "I really hadn't planned to use silence as a weapon, but they were falling over themselves confessing when they saw I wasn't going to talk about last night. It really rattled them. I even found out something Tony had done a while back that I didn't know. It turns out that they set this whole Arlington thing up with Abby blackmailing Tony, with her threatening to tell me he'd stayed out all night." Jethro smiled ruefully. "They know how I feel about being out all night."

Ducky nodded in sympathy. "We all do. You need to put them out of their misery, though. I really don't think you want them to suffer overmuch, do you? Those two adore you, and it is no secret that they consider you a parent. They follow your lead at work, and they also follow it at home. This is the familial relationship you three have forged. If you're going to punish them, do it soon, and don't leave them without a means to serve penance. They need that."

"I kinda thought they were doing a great job of punishing themselves. They look and sound pretty miserable."

"They are. They want to make it right with you, though. Jethro, you know this, from a boss's perspective and from a parent's perspective, as well. You have smacked the team so often that they expect it when they mess up, and they interpret it as a sign that you've given them a consequence and you care about their choices. Thus, they are forgiven. You need to do the same with Tony and Abby now."

"You want me to smack them, Duck? You're the one who's always warning me that I could concuss one of them, or damage their hearing. Are you reversing yourself?"

"Gracious, no, Jethro, you know I have often told you to quit smacking them. What I am trying to say is that you must slip back into your parental, dad role and deal with them from that perspective. Tony and Abby need to know that they were wrong, but they also need to know you still love them no matter what they've done. Jethro, they're just two overgrown adolescents when it gets down to it. They may be grown, but they are under your roof and care, and they follow your rules and expectations. You know this. I know this. Believe me, they also know this."

Gibbs thought about Ducky's advice a couple of minutes and decided the good doctor was correct, as usual. "Ok, you're right. It serves no purpose making them suffer any more. I'll deal with them."

"Go now, Jethro- I watched them depart this kitchen and they both slunk into the living room like kicked pups."

Jethro grinned at the picture Ducky painted and nodding, turned the kitchen over to Ducky's supervision.

Tony and Abby were sitting by each other on the sofa, and instinctively looked down at their laps when Gibbs came in and pulled a chair up so that he could sit in front of them. "Look at me," he ordered. Both obeyed immediately and he bent towards them, leaning forward and propping both elbows on his legs. His jaw clenched and he narrowed his gaze, focusing on first one, then the other. "You two have outdone yourselves with this one. I don't even know how to explain everything I feel about this latest stunt you've pulled. I'm angry, frustrated, upset, and disappointed with both of you. That is just the start- the tip of the iceberg. Lying and being dishonest are traits you know from personal experience that I don't tolerate." He paused, and Tony and Abby began squirming nervously. He noted that his words were hitting home with them and continued. "Deliberately ignoring caution and putting yourself in danger, or..."

Noticing that both had dropped their eyes again he interrupted his sentence and commanded, "Look at me right now, both of you!" They instantly complied and he resumed, "putting yourself in danger, Abby, or allowing someone to be put in danger, Tony, is just incredible and inconceivable to me. Do you realize what might have happened last night? Do you understand that Abby was steps away from a murderer and a murder? The what could have happened last night absolutely terrifies me."

Tony flinched and bit his lower lip. Abby started crying and drew her knees up under her chin. He turned to Abby and continued, "When I told you the other night that you were forbidden to go to that Arlington party I also told you exactly why I didn't want you there, as I recall. Is that true?" Abby nodded guiltily, knowing Gibbs had given her several legitimate reasons for making his decision. Gibbs then focused his attention upon Tony. "Anthony, you are my right hand man at work, and you have earned my trust in the field, time after time. Do you think, though, that you deserve my trust at home? Is there any reason why I would ever give you my faith again? " Tony sucked in his breath, and Gibbs continued, focusing on both of them once again. "Furthermore, the fact that you have been blackmailing each other is pretty low and definitely disturbing, and I am ashamed that you two demonstrated so little love for each other. I expect you to have higher standards than that, and you both know it."

They nodded in agreement, and Abby suddenly started crying harder. "You actually have outdone yourselves with this trick. Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine that you would pull a stunt like this. Honestly, I don't even know what a just punishment would be for any- or for all of this. It is just mind boggling." Gibbs silently counted to ten before he concluded, "So let me hand it back to you, Tony and Abby. You tell me if you feel there should be no consequences, or if you two do deserve some, what your penalty needs to be for this entire debacle."

His words had made a profound impression. For a man whom most described as unreadable, he'd unequivocally hammered home his feelings this time. After a couple of seconds of silence while they absorbed the information both voices spoke in tandem.

"No going anywhere except to work and back here..."

"For a month and no anything at all outside of the house..."

"Or until you tell us how long is long enough..."

"No friends, no phones, no social anything..."

"Whatever extra chores you want to make us do around here..."

Their voices trailed off as they saw he was receptive, and he nodded to them in agreement. "Ok, I'll accept that. We are going with a month of restriction for you, starting today, of absolutely nowhere but NCIS or here, no social activities and no friends, but with extra chores tacked on. Is that right? Is that a just punishment?" Both of them nodded. "So I don't want to hear a single complaint a week from now that you have nothing to do or any begging, Abby, or whining, Tony, about having me alter the punishment so it is finished early. The same goes for pouting and meltdowns- don't even bother."

He stood up from his chair and held out his hand. Immediately, two cell phones were switched off and handed to him, along with two sets of car keys, and he pocketed all of the donations. Leaning towards both of them he kissed Abby's cheek and tousled Tony's hair. "You two need to start thinking through all of the possibilities of your actions ahead of time, not after the fact. You're both smart, and you're both capable of mature and responsible thinking. I know, because I have seen it. I really don't want to lose either of you, nor do I want to be afraid every time you walk out that door, thinking that you are going to go do something ridiculous. I want to be proud of you."

Deciding that he had made his point, he finally smiled. "All right, that's that. It's finished, and I am through discussing this. Let's go see what Ducky's doing. He hasn't had any companionship for several minutes. I'm sure you two can tell him about your magnus opus Arlington scheme and he'll be able to commiserate with some story of a cover up or two he's personally encountered," Gibbs smiled when he saw how stricken they looked.

Two voices protested as they followed him to the kitchen.

"Gibbs- that was mean!"

"That's a sucker punch, Boss!"


End file.
